


Дружеский матч. Реванш возможен

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Real Life, Slash, Sports Metaphors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Распалённые противники, придирчивые судьи, горячие болельщики; обманные ходы, штрафные, голы; удары, крики, стоны... В этой игре нельзя проиграть, но каждый мечтает о победе.<br/>История написана в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружеский матч. Реванш возможен

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: EarthlyWays.
> 
> Посвящается Хвосторожке.

* * *

 

Сегодня слишком жарко. Парит с самого утра, к обеду духота становится невыносимой. Воздух — как парное молоко, набухшие сизым тучи как висели, так и висят на горизонте весь день, дразня город обещанием дождя, занавески даже не колышутся.

Олег мечтает о кондиционере. Да, такая жара случается не так уж и часто, даже не каждое лето, но, кажется, потратиться всё-таки стоит.

Он откидывается на спинку недовольно заскрипевшего дивана и разводит ноги шире.

Сейчас бы пива. Для начала прижать запотевшую бутылку ко лбу, охладить хоть немного готовый вскипеть мозг, а затем выдуть за два огромных глотка и пять минут чувствовать себя белым человеком.

Он оглядывается в сторону кухни. Отсюда как раз виден угол белоснежного холодильника, на крышке которого громоздится микроволновка. Пицца и пиво. Только сообразить, есть ли там что разогреть и что выпить или придётся идти в магазин, никак не удаётся.

По спине течёт, подмышки взмокли, словно он и не стоял под холодным душем каких-то полчаса назад. Олег хватается за покрывало, мнёт мягкую, истончившуюся от многих стирок ткань вспотевшими ладонями.

«Кондиционер, — окончательно решает он. — Что мы в той Турции не видели? У нас вон своя, с закрытыми глазами и не отличишь».

И не страшно, что на покупку уйдёт почти всё накопленное за полгода после возвращения из армии. На юг можно съездить и в следующем году, а в этом взять отпуск на Новый год и рвануть к своим на север — кататься на лыжах и рыбачить. Снег, лёд, отмороженный зад... Просто сказка!

Только до неё дожить надо. 

С кончика носа срывается капля, шлёпает на грудь, уверенно ползёт вниз, к углублению пупка. Лерка слизывает её языком — влажным, чуть шершавым, — и тут же трётся о живот чуть колючей щекой.

Олег мечтает о декабре и упорно молчит, и Лерке это явно не нравится. Он старается активней: лижет живот, как кошка, бывает, вылизывает своего котёнка, прикусывает кожу и отпускает, прикусывает и отпускает... Сжимающая член рука ни на миг не сбивается с ритма, движения нарочито медленные и сильные — такие, чтобы быстро довести Олега до грани, до стонов взахлеб.

«Не в этот раз, старательный мой». 

Теперь Олег усердно думает о пиве. Фантазия о каплях, медленно стекающих по холодным стеклянным бокам, успешно конкурирует с болезненными поцелуями — пока Лерка вновь не берёт член в рот. 

Хлюпающие звуки эхом отдаются в гудящей от прилившей крови голове. Олег сползает ниже, раскидывает ноги ещё шире, закрывает глаза, хотя обычно смотреть на мерные движения русой макушки над своим пахом ему нравится, как и контролировать глубину и скорость погружения, удерживая Леркину голову за шелковистые волосы.

Но не сегодня. Слишком жарко, слишком душно. И, самое главное, нельзя проиграть. 

Лерка удерживает его за бёдра и упорно сосёт — громко, влажно, заглатывая так глубоко, как только может. Пот течёт по его спине, кожа распаренная, как в бане, скользкая.

Олег ведёт ладонью по острому плечу, к шее, хватает за короткие пряди на затылке и резко дёргает.

Лерка отстраняется с недовольным видом. У него припухли губы, подбородок мокрый, глаза закрыты. Грудь ходит ходуном, руки чуть дрожат. И пусть в действительности Лерка — взрослый парень, перешёл на второй курс университета, но смотрящему на него сверху Олегу на миг кажется, что он имеет дело с подростком, ещё по-мальчишески угловатым и хрупким. Ресницы приподнимаются, в выражении глаз Валеры легко читается желание, розовый язык облизывает губы... 

Воспоминание о вожделенном пиве мгновенно отодвигается в дальнюю даль, все игры забыты, с губ срывается едва слышный стон.

Чёрт.

Лерка довольно фыркает: первое очко в его пользу. Опять добился своего, вот же паршивец. Так недолго и проиграть!

— Давай-ка ко мне, — говорит Олег. И никакая это не команда — просительные интонации в собственном охрипшем голосе слышит не только он. 

Лерка хитро улыбается и сходу забивает второй: выворачивается из захвата, обнимает головку члена губами и щекочет щель быстрыми движениями языка, так что сердце Олега пускается вскачь, перед глазами выцветают белые круги, а с губ срывается долгий тягучий стон.

«Гол!» — вторят Лерке невидимые болельщики. Порыв ветра вздымает занавеску до кружащегося перед глазами потолка.

— Грязная игра, — шепчет Олег, когда горло наконец ему подчиняется.

— В пределах правил, — хрипло отвечает Лерка.

— С каких это пор?

— Ты ещё начни сейчас спорить, — ржёт этот придурок. — Сегодня я — победитель! Просто признай это, лузер. И готовься к церемонии награждения.

Скоро, очень скоро Лерка обо всём пожалеет.

— Сейчас я за тебя серьёзно возьмусь, — обещает Олег и хлопает возле себя по дивану. — Разминка закончена, играем. Только резинку надень. Давай, языком, как ты умеешь.

Лерка перегибается через его колено, невольно прижимаясь своим хозяйством, и не удерживается — трётся.

— Штрафной.

Глаза у Лерки становятся обиженные-обиженные. Он явно расстроен тем, что с разгромным счётом уже по-любому выиграть не получится.

— Какая же ты придирчивая сука, Смирнов, — жалуется он глухим шёпотом, достав-таки из-под диванной подушки шуршащий квадратик, и вновь садится на колени. Его член торчит гордо вверх, почти прижимаясь к животу, хотя Валера к себе даже пальцем не прикоснулся. Самоудовлетворение — не по правилам.

— Сам виноват, — смеётся Олег и ловит Лерку за волосы, заставляет запрокинуть голову и целует, чуть прикусывая опухшие влажные губы. Поцелуй долгий, сладкий, но взять очко удаётся, только жёстко выкрутив оба призывно торчащих напряжённых соска.

Лерка стонет, захлёбываясь воздухом и судорожно выдыхая, вытягивая из собственного поражения всё до последней капли. Олег сжимает зубы и отстраняется. Идиотская игра начинает его серьёзно напрягать. 

— Один — два в твою пользу. Мяч вновь на твоей стороне поля, — Олег не выдерживает и смеётся. — Поддай-ка жару, а то что-то совсем скучно стало.

Обмен любезностями закончен. Лерка разрывает упаковку с презервативом, поворачивает прозрачный кружок так и этак, высовывает язык — Олег перехватывает тёмный взгляд из-под ресниц и фыркает: «Вот же артист!» — и кладёт на него резиновую конфету.

Следующие несколько минут Олег не дышит. Головку его члена оглаживают кончиком языка, ласкают ствол и обнимают влажным и тесным так плотно, что задача не кончить раньше времени становится первостепенной — много важнее, чем не застонать. Ему всегда удается. И в этот раз — тоже.

Олег тянется, собираясь приласкать партнёра пальцами, но тот недовольно дёргается. 

— Не надо. Давай так. 

— Ты хоть внутри-то смазал?

Лерка молча толкает его на диванные подушки и садится сверху. Завоёванное преимущество выпускать из рук он явно не собирается. 

Олег ёрзает, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться под придавившим его бёдра телом, поправляет подушку, упирающуюся в поясницу. Лерка смотрит на него сверху вниз, удерживая свой вес на коленях до тех пор, пока нужная поза не найдена.

— Сегодня ты точно проиграешь. Готовься платить по счетам, старик.

— Меньше слов — больше дела, — обрывает его Олег.

Лерка выполняет невысказанные угрозы, опускаясь на колом стоящий член, помогая себе рукой, и делая это так медленно, что хочется взвыть.

Олег держится изо всех сил, терпит, умудряясь сохранить на губах насмешливую, как он надеется, улыбку. 

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Вечная игра: кто кого, кто сдастся первым, кто признает, что удовольствие, доставленное партнёром, нестерпимо, кто потеряет лицо, начав умолять, кто выиграет с разгромным счётом, кончив вторым, ни в коем случае не первым. В глазах Лерки сияет решимость пойти до конца. Олег точно знает, что выиграет сегодня — как и всегда.

«Салага, — снисходительно думает он, — будто не знает, с кем связался».

Лерка атакует первым — ещё не полностью опустившись на член, он сжимает мышцы так, что у Олега в глазах темнеет, а уши закладывает, будто его бросило с моста в реку головой. 

Дыхание перехватывает — только то, что он не может дышать, не то что стонать, спасает его от потери драгоценных очков. 

Месть сладка. Резкий толчок бёдер вверх вырывает у Лерки болезненный вскрик. Олег хватает его за бёдра, приподнимает над собой и делает несколько быстрых глубоких толчков. 

Лерка откидывает голову назад, прогибается и жалобно стонет.

Его всхлипы, крики и стоны так вкусны, так отчаянны, что Олег еле находит силы, чтобы сказать:

— Три — два в мою пользу. И если не заткнёшься немедленно, то станет четыре — два.

Лерка замолкает. Его грудь вздымается рывками, волосы, в которые он вцепился, чтобы себя унять, торчат во все стороны, глаза — шалые и совершенно пьяные.

Олег теряется в этом обожающем взгляде. Рот открывается сам собой:

— Какой же ты...

— Три — три, ничья.

— ...дурак, — заканчивает Олег вовсе не так, как собирался. Лерке удалось-таки довести его до белого каления, так что всё — больше никакой жалости.

Тот обиженно надувает губы и пытается отстраниться. 

— А ты, а ты...

— Четыре — три. Мой розыгрыш! — радостно кричит Олег и немедленно перехватывает инициативу. 

Противник вдавлен в диван, его длинные ноги закинуты на плечи Олега, сам Олег нависает сверху, безжалостно атакуя тесный жаркий зад, и с каждым вдохом глубина и скорость толчков стремительно нарастает. 

Лерка выгибается всем телом, борется с собой, прикусывает губы едва не до крови... Олег чуть меняет угол, и вопль восторга разносится по всей комнате, а может, и дальше, пугая соседей.

Пот застилает глаза, искажённое криком лицо Лерки то расплывается, то становится чётким, мышцы дрожат, сердце колотится в горле, в ушах отдаётся звериный рык...

— Ах, ах! М-м-м... — Лерка тянется к Олегу, скользит руками по вспотевшим плечам, обхватывает за шею, до боли впивается пальцами в напряжённые мышцы.

Олега сейчас бы не остановил и сигнал приближающегося товарного поезда. Но Лерка и не просит останавливаться, наоборот — он умоляет дать ему ещё и больше-больше-больше, встречает на полпути собственными резкими и жадными движениями, не стесняясь, плачет и стонет, вдруг замирает с широко открытым ртом и сжимает скользнувший как раз в самую глубину член так, что перед глазами вспыхивают жгучие звёзды и мир концентрируется в одной пульсирующей точке, пока не взрывается ослепительно-белым сжигающим пространство и время светом...

Гремит гром.

— Ты кричал тоже. Я слышал. Кажется, ты... — говорит Лерка дрожащим растерянным голосом и сосредоточенно морщится, будто и вправду собираясь считать.

— Замолчи или я тебя выебу уже не по-детски.

Олег прижимает мокрого горячего Лерку к своему боку так плотно, что каким-то чудом им обоим хватает места на неудобном узком диванчике.

Лерка молчит не больше минуты:

— Так кто победил в этот раз?

Порыв ветра, ворвавшегося в открытую балконную дверь, поднимает занавеску до самого потолка. Косой дождь колошматит по деревянному полу.

Олег тянет на них двоих плед, обнимает Лерку ещё крепче. Дышится так хорошо, свежий воздух — как подарок тёмно-фиолетовых небес.

— Я, горе.

— Почему это ты? Ты кончил вместе со мной, ничуть не позже. И кричал тоже. И рычал, как лев... — перечисление заканчивается испуганным: — Бля, мы забыли закрыть балкон. Баба Катя точно нас слышала, это пиздец.

— Рот вымою с мылом, — обещает Олег сонно. — Угомонись, наконец.

«Соседка... Да полдвора наверняка слышало», — это мнение он придерживает про себя. 

Лерка возмущённо ёрзает, притираясь задом к паху Олега, считает вслух... Математик хренов.

— Замолчи. Если для тебя так важен счёт, то можно провести матч-реванш.

Тишина умиротворяет... ровно минуту.

— Но как мы узнаем результат? — спрашивает Лерка и крутится уже всерьёз, переворачивается, прижимается к Олегу грудью, дёргает за прядь волос, вглядывается в осоловелые глаза.

Ресницы опускаются сами.

— Я знаю! Мы запишем на камеру! А потом посмотрим и всё правильно посчитаем.

Олег невнятно бурчит. Лерка молча перебирает его волосы и лежит тихо. Какое-то время.

— И я наконец выиграю у тебя это, — узкая прохладная ладонь ложится на ягодицу и поглаживает бережно-бережно, нежно.

Олег сквозь сон улыбается.

 

_Конец._

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
2011 год


End file.
